Addicted
by SiriusStarr
Summary: Sawyer makes a deal with Kate that ends up having quite pleasurable terms. Sawyer's curiousity gets the better of him and he takes a risk because of it UPDATED CHAPTER 3! Sawyer convinces Kate to let him surprise her with a mystery trip into the jungle.
1. Gentle But Firm

Title: Firm but Gentle

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: LOST belongs to genius JJ Abrams, not me.

Summary: Sawyer makes a deal with Kate that ends up having quite pleasurable terms.

_A.N.: Another challenge fic. I surely wouldn't mind being Kate in this one..._

Gentle but Firm

The sun beat down heavily on Kate's back, bathing her skin in the heat of it. She rest her head down on her arms, as she lay on her stomach on the sand. She'd finally found a bathing suit she'd liked in a suitcase; a light purple bikini, and had not been able to resist the temptation of trying it out.

The heat seeped into her skin, warming her to the core, and making her sleepy. Eventually she let herself doze, slipping in and out of sleep as occasional bits of conversation drifted to her from farther down the beach. Then she did fall asleep, for quite a while, the beating sun keeping her warm and cozy.

It wasn't until she felt a shadow fall across her upper body, followed by cooler air, that she stirred. She opened one eye and looked up to see Sawyer standing over her, looking amused.

"You're in my sun." she informed him, squinting up at him, still with just one eye. He grinned at her and made a point of looking up and down her body before speaking.

"You're gonna burn, Freckles. Why ain't you wearing any sun block?" he asked, sitting down on the sand beside her, still blocking the sun from her head. She propped her head up on one elbow and looked at him with a small smile.

"Probably because I don't _have _any sun block." she told him. Of course she didn't. Hardly anyone did anymore. What little they'd had had run out fairly quickly. Sawyer grinned at her once again.

"I do." he told her proudly. She laughed.

"I'm sure you do, Sawyer, pack rat that you are... but I don't have anything to trade." she told him, folding her arms and resting her head on them once more, though still looking up at him with her eyes. She raised her eyebrow when he looked pleased at this pronouncement.

"Then I have a deal for you." he told her with a nod.

"Oh really?" she said with amusement. She could only imagine what he was going to propose.

"I'll give you the sunscreen... which lets you avoid some nasty burns... if you let me apply it." He said with a cheeky grin. Kate rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the smile spreading over her face. He looked at her with triumph, knowing she would give in. But she decided to play hard to get.

"Alright, but only on my back, and I won't enjoy it." she said with a small wink. She turned her head away from him as he knelt beside her, closing her eyes. Sawyer pulled a bottle of lotion from his pocket, and popped open the top. Kate gasped as he squirted a zigzag pattern onto her back, the chilled cream melting into her heated skin.

"So, Freckles..." he began conversationally as he started to rub the beginnings of the lotion into her skin. "Why are you lying here doing nothing? I don't believe I've ever seen you relax like this." Kate smiled slightly.

"Yeah well.. I figured it was about time." Sawyer nodded, then realized she couldn't see him and vocalized his agreement.

"It sure is, Freckles. I've barely seen you sit down let alone relax since we got here God knows how long ago." Kate shrugged, squirming slightly as he spread the chilly lotion evenly over her back. He worked in silence for a while, and as much as Kate hated to admit it, it felt heavenly. His hands were strong and firm, yet gentle, and she could feel the lotion dissolve into her skin. She shivered slightly as he worked on her shoulders as well, gently kneading in the lotion up to her elbows, where her arms disappeared under her head and hair. She expected him to desist now, glad she'd been able to not show signs of enjoyment and therefore boost his ego again, but was surprised, not at all unpleasantly, to feel his hands work into her back again. He was giving her a massage, and she was already trying not to melt from his touch.

"How does that feel?" he asked softly, as he gently but firmly kneaded his thumbs and fingers against her upper back. Kate had to work hard to keep the extreme contentment out of her voice.

"Pretty good." she said casually, but Sawyer grinned. He'd could tell by her tone how much she was enjoying it, and was curiously surprised that she was trying to hide it. Maybe she had feelings for him after all but didn't want to admit it. Either way, it spurred him to be even more gentle, but at the same time, firmly massage her muscles. Her tanned skin shone with the oil of the sun block that hadn't sunk in yet, and he admired it as he worked, reveling in the pleasure of being allowed to touch her like this.

He worked his way down her back, rubbing the first three fingers on each hand in circles along the sides of her back, felt her shiver as he passed over her ribs. He smiled and continued, the heat from her skin warming his pleasurably. When he got to the more fleshy part of her lower back, he was pleased to hear her sigh contentedly. He worked the skin there for several minutes, no doubt leaving tingles on her skin. He then traveled back up, along her sides, but when he got to her ribs, he tickled, shocking her out of her relaxed state with a squeal. He laughed as she scrambled into a sitting position, hair askew, looking at him with mixed emotions. Awe mingled with laughter shone in her eyes and she reached out to poke him in the ribs with a grin. He looked at her fondly, wishing he could hold her in his arms, kiss her, love her. But he'd gotten one step farther; he'd given her a full back massage and she'd loved every moment of it, whether she would admit it or not. A curious look suddenly came over her eyes and he cocked his head slightly to the side, wondering what she was thinking. He watched her eyes travel over his chest, then glance at the sun block sitting beside him.

"My turn." she said smoothly. Sawyer blinked, not sure what she meant for a moment, before he realized. Grinning, he pulled off his t-shirt and lay down on his stomach, shivering at the coldness of the lotion as she squirted it onto his back, but every time her hands touched his skin, he shivered for a different reason...

_Please review!_


	2. Shivering Spy

#67 (Writers Choice: Peeping Tom) LOST

**Title:** Shivering Spy  
**Pairing:** Kate/Sawyer  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **LOST belongs to genius JJ Abrams, not me.  
**Summary: **Sawyer happens to be in the right place at the right time on several occasions, and what he sees leads him to take a risk. (Second chapter to "Gentle but Firm")  
**Dedication:** All the Skaters that encouraged me to turn change "Gentle but Firm" from a one shot into chapters, and of course to Jules, my wonderful beta and meimei, who really is pretty much my little sister

**Shivering Spy**

Kate sighed contentedly as the cool water droplets slid over her skin. She slowly wiped her face with a sopping cloth, washing away the sweat and grit of the day. She could feel her body heat lowering some and she was thankful. It was much too hot in this damn jungle.

Sawyer entered the caves, water bottle in hand. He stopped immediately when he noticed Kate kneeling beside the chilly fresh water spring, lazily washing her face. He smiled at her closed eyes and content expression, and watched the water trickle down her neck and soak into her shirt. His heart was inexplicably fluttering, and he found that when she opened her eyes, the sight of the beads of water glittering on her eyelashes made Sawyer feel somewhat giddy.

Kate gave a small relaxed sigh as she finished, wringing out her cloth and setting it aside as she began to fill a water bottle. Sawyer realized he was still standing in exactly the same spot, still staring at her, utterly transfixed. He cleared his throat gently, snapping himself out of it, and slipped into the shadows until she finished, his eyes following her back as she left the caves, heading back to the beach. He hurriedly collected his water and followed her, amazed he made it back to his shelter without running into something, as his mind was so full of her that he was rather blinded.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kate wandered along a path in the jungle that led to the waterfall, a towel hung over her shoulder. She hummed to herself as she walked along, reaching up and picking fruit from an overhanging branch and nibbling as she continued on. She heard the echoing thumps of someone chopping wood not far away, and wondered if it was Sawyer. She contemplated going to see if it was him and ask if he wanted to go for a swim, but decided against it. She wanted to wash, not swim. She tossed the core of the fruit to the side of the path as she approached the entrance way to the waterfall. She smiled and walked to the edge, dropping her towel on the rocks. She rolled up her pant legs for now and sat on the ledge, dangling her shins in the water.

Sawyer was indeed chopping the wood, and was dripping with sweat from the exertion, despite having removed his shirt to try and cool down. When he finally finished he made a beeline for the waterfall, wanting to jump straight in. He was about to break through the foliage when he sensed her there and stopped just behind a giant clump of bushes. He edged his way into the clump, looking through a parting in the leaves. He watched her swaying her legs peacefully in the water, looking quite relaxed as she stared up at the waterfall. He jumped slightly as she stood, breaking the still image that had been before him for several moments. He watched her remove her jeans to reveal a pair of shorts, and the removal of her t-shirt revealed a tank top. His eyes greedily took in her graceful form as she leapt from the rock and dove smoothly into the water, hardly making a splash. He would have given her a ten if she'd been in a diving contest. He watched her surface and his heart fluttered as he heard a soft laugh from her echo quietly around the clearing. She looked so beautiful, flopping around playfully in the water, her long wavy hair sticking to her back when she stood. He wished he could go out there and sweep her into his arms. He wanted to kiss her so badly; her lips were so inviting, and every time she wore her hair in a ponytail, her bare neck beckoned to him, as though he were a vampire. The way her emerald eyes sparkled always brightened his day, and her smile could make him cheer up no matter how miserable he was feeling.

Kate leaned back in the chest deep water, her hair spreading over the surface as she gently ran her fingers through it, combing out the knots and trying to remove any dirt. She desperately wished she could use shampoo, but they'd rationed the shampoo in the hatch; only one use per person per week, and she'd already used hers a couple of days prior. So she was stuck with using just water, and took her time, trying to rub every strand of hair to remove any dirt. After she was fairly sure she'd gotten everything she dunked herself and came up smoothly, her hair clinging to her shoulders and back as the water slid down her body, hugging her skin in a chilly embrace.

Sawyer sensed that she was about to wash her body now, and was torn between giving her privacy and watching. He leaned forward unconsciously as he watched her cross her arms over her front and start to peel up her shirt. He leaned so far that a branch he was leaning against snapped, echoing loudly around the clearing. Eyes widening, he stepped back immediately as she gasped in surprise and lowered her shirt, looking around warily. He bit his lip, hoping her searching eyes wouldn't fall on him, and thankfully, they didn't.

Kate didn't know who was out there, but she was spooked. She decided she was clean enough and swam to the edge, heaved herself out and wrapped the towel around her. She balled her clothes up, slipped on her sandals and hurried from the clearing, her hair and body still dripping with water.

Mentally cursing himself, Sawyer waited a few moments after she had left before emerging from the bushes and taking a running leap into the water, the cold liquid cooling the heat from his body that was not created solely by chopping the wood...

* * *

The next day Kate was feeling gritty again and decided it was time to actually wash herself. She headed out to the waterfall again, carrying a towel, a pair of jeans, underwear, bra and a shirt. She wore the same tank top and shorts and had a bikini underneath; the same one that she had been wearing days earlier when Sawyer had given her a massage. The straps still smelled like sun tan lotion where it had sunk in, and she smiled as she strolled along, remembering the pleasurably feelings he'd created in her, even though she was reluctant to admit it. She got to the waterfall and dove into the water without hesitation after dropping her things, not even noticing Sawyer himself on the other side of the clearing, sitting on the ground, carving something from a piece of wood. He looked up in surprise when he heard a splash, wondering how she had not seen him, and realized he was hidden by a small hill that had bushes growing on it. He stood and walked along towards the water, watching her as she surfaced. His heart pounded almost painfully as she stripped off her shirt and shorts, revealing the purple bikini she had been wearing only a few days previously.

She scooped water up over her arms and rubbed, wiping off sweat and dirt, shivering at the chilly water that her body hadn't adjusted to yet. Sawyer swallowed thickly as he watched her. Her half-bare figure was driving him nuts, and finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled off his t-shirt and walked around to the side of the pool, out of her line of vision and slipped into the water silently. He waded quietly over to where she stood, humming tunelessly to herself. She still didn't hear him. He smiled, a slightly mischievous look in his eyes. He watched her hand scoop up handful after handful of water and pour it over her shoulder, and after a moment he scooped up some water himself, and let it drop over the opposite shoulder that she was wetting. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as she froze. She swiveled on the spot, screaming and jumping back as she saw him standing so close behind her. He laughed at her expression; it had been terrified but was quickly turning to a mixture of anger, embarrassment and laughter.

"Hey there Freckles." he said pleasantly.

"Don't... do that." she breathed, still shaking slightly. He grinned.

"Sorry." he said innocently. She peered up at him.

"Were you spying on me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe..." he said mischievously. She arched an eyebrow at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't! Honestly! I was just sitting over on the side over there and I couldn't help surprising you!" She looked like she didn't quite believe him, but she turned away from him and sunk to her shoulders in the water to warm herself before standing again. He reached out impulsively and pulled her hair away from her face, causing her to turn and look at him. Her expression had softened, and he was heartened to see that she looked almost expectant, as though she knew how badly he wanted her. He gently pushed a few wet strands of hair that stuck to her face behind her ear, as she looked up at him -he was shocked to see- almost vulnerably. He decided to take his chances and closed the distance between them, tangled his fingers in her wet hair and pulling her into a gentle kiss. His dry, warm lips contrasted with her moist, cool ones, and it made him shiver. She tentatively lifted her arms, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other finding a spot on his waist. He shivered again as he felt droplets from her hand run over his bare chest, and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer still. He hadn't taken a chance like this in a very long time, and as he deepened their kiss, their tongues gently massaging each other, he made a note to do it much more often.

_Please review!_


	3. Trust Me

_A.N.: Hey all you Skaters. I'm having fun doing this series; thanks for nagging me to continue:P Just kidding about the nagging. Anyway expect at least one more chapter in this story!_

**Trust me**

Kate was staring sullenly into her fire, absently chucking little pieces of foliage and sticks into it, watching them sizzle and shrivel away. She jumped in surprise as a stick snapped and she whirled around to see Sawyer coming up behind her. He gave her a small smile and sat down beside her.

"You okay, Freckles?" he asked after a moment of looking at her quietly.

"Yeah, fine.." she said in a distant voice, her eyes settling back on the burning wood of her fire. Sawyer surveyed her for a second longer before reaching out his hand and taking hers in his, squeezing it gently. She gave him a small smile, but that was it before she returned her eyes to the embers. He smiled. He would cheer her up. He knew what she needed, and it was already all prepared. He let go of her hand and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Do you trust me, Freckles?" he asked, watching while she looked curiously up at him. She raised her eyebrow.

"I... I guess so, why?" she asked cautiously. He sounded excited about something, and she didnt know whether that should excite her or scare her. He shook his hand in front of her, encouraging her to take it. Finally she did and he pulled her to a standing position. She brushed off her jeans and squinted through the dim light at his face, at the glimmering of excitement in his eyes.

"You have to trust me completely. I'm gonna give you a treat." he told her seriously, trying not to let his eagerness show, trying not to grin. She stared at him, half nonplussed, half affected by the infectious happy feeling radiating from him.

"I.. guess?" she said with a slightly nervous laugh. He smiled gently.

"You have to promise you'll let me treat you... Let me do what I want for you... Really." he told her, resting a hand on her bicep. She looked at him suspisciously again, wondering what he was up to. _Ah hell..._ she thought._ Why not live a little?_

"Sure." she told him, squeezing his hand. He grinned.

"Okay then, turn around." Kate did as she was told, though she was still wondering what on earth he was doing. He drew a long black piece of fabric from his pocket and gently pulled her long hair over her shoulders so it all hung down her back. She shivered slightly at the feeling but let him continue. She was slightly startled a moment later as he reached around from behind her and began to blindfold her, tying the strip of cloth behind her head.

"Sawyer..." she said uneasily, touching the cloth. He shushed her.

"Shh. Its fine, I'm not gonna let you get hurt or somethin'." He waved his hand in front of her face and when she showed no signs of having seen it, he was satisfied. True to what he thought, Kate could see nothing, and felt extremely vulnerable. He turned her around, smiling at the confused look on her face. "Let me lead you... don't worry." She stumbled slightly as she took a couple of steps forward and felt his hands on her shoulders tighten. She knew he wouldn't let her fall if he could help it, and she relaxed the tiniest bit from that thought. They went along through the jungle, the night darkness closing in on them, though Kate neither saw nor felt it with her eyes blocked artificially. Sawyer had his flashlight and led them along the path he'd chosen, going at a slower pace so she wouldn't fall.

"This is ridiculous." she commented after somewhere around her fifteenth stumble. He hadn't let her fall yet but she was getting sick of the heart wrenching shock of feeling like she was about to hit the ground. Sawyer smiled and squeezed her shoulders.

"We're almost there." She sighed and continued, bound by her promise to not complain. After only a few more minutes they arrived, and Sawyer slowed her to a stop and let go of her shoulders. Kate turned her head blindly.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked, pulling at the cloth.

"No!" he said hastily, hurrying back to her and pulling her hand away. "Here, lets sit you down..." He lead her over to a seat against a log that he'd propped several soft blankets against earlier. She was surprised to feel soft fabric behind her rather than ground, and the confusion registered on her face.

"Where are we!" she asked, really wanting to remove the blindfold. It felt so weird to not be able to see what she could hear and smell, and she wondered how blind people could stand going their whole lives without sight. It would drive her mad.

"You'll see soon enough." he said mysteriously as he hurried around, building a fire. Soon Kate could feel the brilliant heat from the flames, could smell the sweet scent of burning wood. Small beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead, and she longed to remove the blindfold again. She jumped when she suddenly felt Sawyer's hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her skin. She smiled slightly, lifting her hand to lay it over his.

"Can I please take this off now?" she asked pleadingly.

"Nope." he sounded amused, she noted. She sighed. "Come on Freckles, you said you'd let me pamper you."

"_Pamper_ me?" she asked with surprise. "You never quite said it that way... in that case, pamper away." she said teasingly. He laughed and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind. She smiled as he gently rubbed small circles into her stomach, his fingers slipping occasionally on the material of her shirt. Eventually he stopped and she leaned back against him as he spread his legs and she sat in the crook of them. She felt him reached to the side and wondered what he was up to.

"Open up." he said gently, and she could hear paper crinkling.

"Why?" she asked, wondering what he was about to stick in her mouth.

"You'll love it, just do it." he told her, amused at her hesitance to everything. She shrugged and opened her mouth a bit, inhaling the smell of chocolate through her nose just before she tasted it. He placed a small piece of it on top of her tongue and when she felt his hand move away she closed her mouth, letting out a tiny moan of contentment as the creamy square melted. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her stomach again as she slowly savoured the chocolate, letting it melt completely before even trying to swallow it. He felt her swallow and smiled. "So how was that, Freckles?" he asked. She smiled.

"Heavenly." she replied, leaning back against him, surprisingly comfortable in his arms. He treasured her warmth for a little while before shifting so he could lay her down. She let him do as he willed, and felt her body bathed in the heat of the fire as she stretched out her body. She felt him lay down beside her, felt a hand brush hair out of her face. She wanted to ask him about the blindfold again but found she couldn't speak. She didn't need her eyesight to feel the love radiating from him. She didn't need to see his eyes to know that they contained a look of pure adoration for her, and she knew that he knew that hers would be holding the same look, only for him.

She shivered as she felt him lean in towards her, felt his warm cheek against her jaw milliseconds before she felt his lips caressing the skin of her neck. She exhaled sharply at the feeling that coursed through her body, one of ecstacy, amazement and shock that he was doing this to her and that she was loving it. He felt her shudder beneath him and smiled into his kisses. He slowly trailed up her neck to her earlobe, which he took between his lips and then gently bit it, causing her to gasp. He travelled from her ear down her cheek and finally ended at her lips, where he slowly began to kiss her. It was only a superficial kiss at first, but soon they were both breathless, Kate's arms wrapped around his neck, Sawyer's hands tangled in her wild hair. After endless moments Sawyer finally pulled away, leaving Kate panting slightly, still lying flat on her back. He gently pulled the blindfold up and off of her head, and they looked into each other's eyes. They both saw love, and it scared, yet excited them both equally. Kate stared into his eyes as her chest still rose and fell a bit faster than normal, her hand moving from his shoulder to his cheek, brushing the hair out of his face and smiling at the feeling of the rough stubble on his cheeks under her palm.

"Relax..." he whispered to her, leaning forward and planting a slow, gentle kiss on her lips. It was innocent, yet it left her pining as she gazed up into his eyes. Something that she saw glimmering there told her that this was only the beginning...

_Review please!_


End file.
